


Up All Night

by lunar47



Series: A Slice of Domesticity [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar47/pseuds/lunar47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly can’t sleep so she ponders her relationship with Sherlock and Sherlock persuades her to sleep in his usual Sherlock way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up All Night

Molly rolled over for what seemed like the umpteenth time that night. Sighing deeply she stared forlornly up at her ceiling. Sleep seemed less and less likely as the night progressed.

“What are you doing?” A muffled voice huffed in her ear. The world’s only consulting detective was apparently awake and grumpy.

“What do you mean?”

“You keep moving. It’s disturbing my sleep.”

“Sorry, I can’t help it. I don’t know why I’m still up. It’s a quarter past two and I have to be up at 5:30 for the early morning shift in the morgue. 

“Well your mattress is an ergonomic nightmare. We should be at Baker Street not here in your dingy flat.”

“Hey, I happen to like my dingy flat. Thank you very much” She scoffed then added in a much softer voice, “You’ve never invited me to Baker Street before. I mean I’ve been to your flat of course but never to do this; never to spend the night.”

“Haven’t I?”

“No, I would’ve remembered something like that.”

“Well, next time will have to be at mine.”

It came as something of a relief to hear him mention a next time. Their “relationship,” if you could call it that, was tentative at best. They did things together as couples often do: dined at Angelo’s (he sneered when Molly suggested the place near Bart’s had better Italian food), ran experiments in the lab (she constantly harangued him about lab safety after he set fire to the bench), solved minor crimes (when John was busy with Mary and the baby) and of course had what she considered, and hoped he might consider, fantastic sex. But they didn’t call each other by any nicknames like “boyfriend” or girlfriend.” He might have been physically sick if he had to do that. Still for someone who once admitted he didn’t do relationships even he had to see they were involved.

Molly moved to face him and smiled. “That sounds wonderful, Sherlock.”

“Well it’s not like I’m suggesting we move in together, Molly.”

“No, of course not,” She giggled.

“Okay, let’s solve your sleep problem. Turn over.”

“Why?”

“Do you have to question everything?”

“Maybe…fine.” She complied and Sherlock wrapped his arms around her. It was something of a foreign gesture on his part but it was more than welcome on Molly’s. 

“Now go to sleep.”

“You can’t just command a person to fall asleep.”

“I think you’ll find I’m very persuasive.” He combed her hair back with his hand and placed a kiss on her neck. Molly shivered but found herself relaxing in Sherlock’s arms. Sleep soon claimed her but her last thought was that even with all the difficulties inherent in their relationship they might make it out okay.


End file.
